Introducing Finn To A Friend
by Marymel
Summary: Nick introduces his baby son to an old friend.


**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Takes place after the events of the finale, but before the birth of baby Greta in my fanfics. I am working on more Jackson and Greta stories! And I am keeping Nick in Vegas.**

 **Inspired by The Long Overdue Meeting by TotalCSIFan, as well as my original story, An Overdue Birthday Chat.**

 **I decided to try another story with baby Finn and Nick. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick thought it was fitting that there was a slight coolness in the air. That didn't stop him from making sure Finn was warm. He smiled at his son as the baby boy moved his arms and legs on Nick's bed. Finn was the most amazing creature Nick had ever seen. And even if his birth was unplanned, Nick absolutely loved being Finn's dad.

Finn looked up at his father and softly smiled. Nick's heart swelled with love when he saw his baby son's toothless smile.

"Yeah," Nick whispered. "You're looking forward to this, huh?"

Finn responded by cooing and smiling at his father.

Thirty minutes later, Nick had Finn in his arms as he made the trek to a familiar spot. He hugged baby Finn to his chest as he approached a place he, sadly, knew all too well. He had Finn facing forward as he arrived at his destination. He cleared his throat and smiled sadly.

"Hey, man." Nick's lower lip quivered as he read Warrick's name on the headstone. "I know it's been a while since I've been out here. Sorry about that."

Nick smiled softly. "Warrick Brown...this is Finn Warrick Stokes. My son." Nick smiled with love at his baby boy. "Finney...this is Eli's dad and one of your dad's best friends ever."

Finn cooed softly and Nick gently kissed his head.

"Yeah," Nick said softly. "It's all right, Finney." He knelt down and cradled Finn in his arms. "Can you believe it?" Nick asked Warrick's grave. "We're dads."

Nick sniffed back a tear and said, "Not just us. Eli is best friends with Greg's son Jackson. And they're great pals with Super Dave's son Joshua." Nick smiled softly at the thought of all their sons growing up together.

"And it's not just them," he continued. "Morgan's due in a few months. Jackson is so excited to be a big brother. He told me it's going to be a girl, but...I think Morgan and Greg want to be surprised."

Nick cradled Finn in his arms as he fought back tears. "Finney...this is your Uncle Warrick. I wish he could see you right now." A tear fell down Nick's cheek as he thought of how he wished both Warrick and Julie were there.

"You would've loved Finn's mom," Nick said as he looked back at the headstone. "Julie...she was bad ass. I remember when I first met her. Greg worked with her first, and said she really was the 'blood whisperer'." Nick chuckled sadly. "She walked in as we were investigating a case. With her big smile and easy going attitude...I'm surprised I could put two words together."

Nick sighed sadly. "I loved her...I think I fell in love with her that first day. She was so beautiful. I think...I think you would've loved her." Nick chuckled sadly. "You'd probably say you love her because I loved her."

Hugging Finn to his chest, Nick sniffed back tears. "Seriously, you would have liked her. She was smart and pretty. And always there if you needed to talk or..." Nick smiled softly as he thought of the woman he loved. "I remember the first time we hooked up. It was after Sara...I guess you know about her and Grissom. Anyway, she saw me and Greg talking to her. I came back to the locker room, and she asked if I was okay. I smiled...told her I was fine, but she saw through that. I think...I think that's when I realized I was in love with her."

Nick gently kissed Finn's cheek as the baby cooed softly. "We had ups and downs. She was so free-spirited...that was one of the first things that I loved about her." He smiled softly at his baby boy in his arms.

"This little guy...she almost didn't know about him until..." Nick sighed shakily and fought back tears. "But she kept him safe. They found bru...bruises all over her arms and hands. But none on her stomach." Nick smiled sadly at his son. "She kept him safe."

Finn cooed softly as Nick gently rocked him in his arms. "I was shocked," Nick said with a soft laugh. "She was hurt...and they told me she's pregnant with my baby." He smiled at his innocent son. "I never knew I could love someone so much."

Nick sniffed back tears and kissed Finn's cheek. "I wish I'd never let her go. Maybe..." Nick's lower lip trembled. "Maybe she'd be here and we'd be raising him together. But I will always be grateful for this little guy." He smiled when the baby boy looked up at him and smiled softly.

Nick's heart melted when his son smiled. "I love you, Finney." He said as he snuggled the baby boy close. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I think...maybe Eli's right." He smiled sadly as he turned back to the headstone. "You and Julie are watching over all of us. You're watching our sons...all the CSI kids." He smiled when he thought of Eli, Jackson, Joshua and Finn. "All our kids are growing up together."

Finn cooed softly as his dad sniffed back tears. Nick smiled softly at his innocent son. "It's okay," Nick whispered to Finn. "I know you never knew him, but your Uncle Warrick would love you. He could teach you all kinds of stuff about music." Nick smiled at the memory of riding with Warrick and how his friend blasted music. "Like I told your Uncle Grissom," Nick continued as he looked at Finn, "He'd make your ears bleed. But he was so smart." Tears fell down his cheeks as he cradled Finn close. "I think...maybe Jackson's right. Maybe he and your mommy are up there taking care of each other, and watching you and Eli and all the kids grow up." Nick smiled as Finn gazed up at him. "I think they're proud of all you guys. And I know your mommy loved you, Finney. I know your Uncle Warrick would love you, too."

Finn cooed softly and stretched out his hand. Nick gently held Finn's hand and the baby curled his fingers around Nick's finger. Nick couldn't help but marvel at his baby son and how much love he felt for his child.

The wind blew and Nick nestled Finn to his chest. He sighed sadly as he looked back at Warrick's grave. "Well...it's a little chilly. I'd better get Finney home. But we'll come back. And I promise to come back as soon as I can. And I promise..." his lower lip quivered as he looked from his son to Warrick's grave. "Finney, Eli, Jackson...they'll all be okay."

Nick gently kissed Finn's forehead as he stood. He looked back at the grave and sadly smiled. "I'll see you."

As he walked back to the car, Nick cradled Finn close. Finn seemed to sense his daddy was sad and reached out his hand. Nick smiled as Finn curled his fingers around Nick's finger. "Well, what did you think?" Nick asked his son. "That was your Uncle Warrick. And he and your mommy are watching over you and Eli and all our CSI family. So that way..." he opened his car door and gently set Finn in his car seat. "That way, they're always with us."

Nick smiled when Finn innocently gave him a toothless smile. "You know something, Finney? Your mommy and your Uncle Warrick...I feel them with me every day. And I know they're watching over both of us." Nick chuckled softly. "Maybe Jackson's right...they're having grilled cheese sandwiches together."

Finn gazed at his father like he was listening to and understanding every word. The baby boy smiled softly.

Nick's heart swelled with love when his son smiled. "Yeah," he said softly. "And I think your mommy and Uncle Warrick are happy we've got each other." He held Finn's little hand. "I know I am. And I love you, Finney."

Finn responded with a soft yawn and smile.

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm, loving smile. Nick would always miss Warrick, and regret that Julie wasn't there to raise their son together. But he loved his son more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He knew they'd always have each other.

 **The End**


End file.
